The End
by Fiona Opal
Summary: Basically it is my idea of How Harry Potter will end, and what happend before so you aren't confused. Pleased Read and review! P.S. This came to me all at once. Fate perhaps? I guess we'll see!


Author's Note: This isn't really a story. It's more like an article, how I think Harry Potter  
  
will end. There will first be a section about book six, so you know what's happening in  
  
book seven. Then I will tell you about book seven. However even though this isn't the  
  
book, there will be clips. I know some people won't like my ending; however it came to  
  
me all at once. Fate perhaps? I just feel the need to share my idea. Hope you enjoy!

Book Six  
  
Ok first of all though many Harry/Herms fans will hate me, to me it is obvious Hermione  
  
and Ron will be together. Now I know this won't happen, but in older stuff maybe there  
  
is hope for sex. Yes I said it, SEX! J.K.R. has made the books grown up, so there is  
  
hope. So my prediction is that they get together in around December. I did the math,  
  
you'll find out why. And of course though they love each other things go too far, and  
  
Hermione ends up pregnant. Not likely but as I said, they may turn grown up. However  
  
the pregnancy isn't a big issue. They love each other, the Weasleys love Hermione, the  
  
Grangers love Ron, and so it's OK. However they want to wait till they are done school  
  
till they get married. And since they don't want to name the baby Granger, he has no  
  
name. Yes it's a he. So the baby has no name. THIS IS IMPORTANT! You'll find out  
  
soon. So anyway I'm not going to go into the whole of book six, because I don't know  
  
what it'll be about. But of course there will be an adventure and Voldemort will still live.  
  
But right now, it's the baby that matters.Book Seven  
  
So another YEAR or longer and J.K.R. will HOPEFULLY have a new book out. So  
  
anyway I won't go into the details that lead up to the fight, but I'm expecting a fight like  
  
the end of number five, but this time at Hogwarts. Oh ya but before then, around in  
  
august the baby will be born. Or maybe in early September. I can see it now Chapter 4,  
  
birth on the Hogwarts express. Great way to scare first years huh? Again not going to  
  
happen, but I can dream. Since he has no name they all call him Junior, except for Ron  
  
who gave him the pet name weasel. Well they still live in the Gryffindor tower, except  
  
they have a private room. One; because they're up all night with a baby, and two; so they  
  
can do their thing (actually I doubt it given what happened last time. But there would  
  
probably be the same bed.). Not that there will be this detail in the book, but I give detail.So anyway back to what I was saying. The baby grows up very happily, knowing Harry  
  
and the other Gryffindors very well. And when they are learning, Weasel is in the staff  
  
room, making him much known to all of Hogwarts. So now we are back to the final  
  
battle, the one building up in the rest of book seven (you know the other 1000 pages). So  
  
as I said, I think the fight will be at Hogwarts, so everyone is there. Many people will die  
  
while fighting, and of course somewhere there will be Harry and Voldemort, fighting the  
  
duel to the death. Now I don't know how Junior escapes safety. Maybe the people  
  
watching him die, or whatever, it doesn't really matter. What matters is that somehow  
  
Junior ends up by Harry's side. Don't forget though, he can probably crawl, but that's it.  
  
So what is happening is that Harry is losing. Then he sees Junior and knows the answer.  
  
He does some spell, that involves the joining of blood, and is holding Junior in his arms."And at this time Harry Potter fulfilled his destiny. He raised his wand and uttered his  
  
final two words; the two words that had been forced upon him since that night at Godric's  
  
Hollow. "Avada Kedavera."So Voldemort dies, most likely causing the death eaters to die as well. So every one,  
  
including Ron and Herms are able to come up to the three bodies. Harry and Voldemort  
  
are dead. Junior, they are not sure. He is rushed to Dumbledore's, followed by Ron and  
  
Hermione. Dumbledore confirms that Junior is alive, but unconscious. He then explains  
  
that though Harry is dead, using the spell he used, the body binding, he will always live  
  
on in Junior, so Junior, when he grows up, will be much like Harry. Dumbledore even  
  
shows proof."My dear children,' Dumbledore says his eyes gleaming. "When you saw Harry, did you  
  
really look at him?" Hermione let out a small gasp. Ron answered slowly, 'His scar, it  
  
was gone.' 'Yes Ron' Dumbledore replied. 'By fulfilling his prophecy Harry is no longer  
  
marked, no longer cursed with the scar, the one that created his destiny. Harry sealed his  
  
fate, and now he can die in peace.' Dumbledore now motioned to Junior now. 'The scar  
  
too, lives on in another.' For indeed on Junior's forehead, was a lightning bolt shaped  
  
scar, exactly like Harry's. 'My poor baby.' Hermione said between sobs. 'I remember  
  
what it was like for Harry. The dreams, the screaming, the pain. Why does my baby have  
  
to suffer?' Dumbledore let out what was almost a chuckle. 'No my dear. You see Harry  
  
was marked, Junior is the memory. He has no curse he has no fate, he is free to live how  
  
he wants. However the memory of Harry, which lives on in him, will always be apparent,  
  
in the scar. So Harry, will live on."Yes I'm sure there's no dry eye, but I think it's for the best. And I mean Harry always  
  
complained and was full of himself. He needed to die. But this gives J.K.R. a whole new  
  
window for a new series. See I heard if Harry lives, she might write 7 more, but I doubt  
  
she'll want to. Now she can still use Hogwarts, but have a new name, and a new bad guy.  
  
Well almost a new name. The last chapter will be Harry's funeral, Ron and Hermione's  
  
wedding, and Junior's baby naming. And of course he will be named Harry Potter  
  
Weasely.

So hope you've enjoyed my ideas, and I'd like to hear other people's ideas. Just  
  
leave a review. Hope you enjoyed, and if I get a lot of fans, maybe a discussion group can  
  
be started and I'll post opinions. If not, hope you enjoyed. And whatever happens, I'm  
  
sure J.K.R. will not disappoint us.


End file.
